To distribute streaming multimedia content to multiple mobile devices, service providers typically use the cost-effective broadcast multicast architecture of Third Generation (3G) wireless networks. Within a multicast group, mobile terminals are heterogeneous in terms of terminal capability and channel condition. In the absence of feedback information from the mobile terminals, in order to provide adequate cell coverage, existing data transmission scheduling schemes, assuming that there is always at least one mobile terminal located at the edge of the cell, use a fixed data rate in each time slot. Disadvantageously, although such data transmission scheduling schemes ensure adequate wireless coverage within the cell, data throughput of mobile terminals with good respective channel conditions (e.g., mobile terminals located close to the Base Transceiver Station) is limited.